


Something about us

by kozrae



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Short & Sweet, haven't written anything in like 4 years!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kozrae/pseuds/kozrae
Summary: Jaskier regretted all the choices in his life that lead him to this moment.He took a quick look at the man sitting next to him, engrossed in a terribly large textbook.Well, maybe not all of them.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 15
Kudos: 178





	Something about us

**Author's Note:**

> Posted originally on my [tumblr](https://nuevasolyet.tumblr.com/).  
> I'm always open for prompts/talks about headcanons/chatting so hmu if you'd like!

Jaskier regretted all the choices in his life that lead him to this moment.

He took a quick look at the man sitting next to him, engrossed in a terribly large textbook.

Well, maybe not all of them.

Only the ones that had to study for their biochemistry exam so early (their midterm was in a month and a week) for no reason at all, but there was a reason, of course.

And the reason was that he was a bastard who fell in love too easily.

One look at muscles, a serious face and kind hands helping a terrified freshman on their feet after they fell flat on their ass during their introductory sessions, where both of them were helpers.

Rough hands that held him close when he was about to have a breakdown due to the heavy workload of his courses.

A sweet laugh when he told Geralt about the time he had to run away from the cops after being detained in a peaceful protest. Where he was, of course, the only person detained.

So patient, so good.

A bit tough around the edges, but so good.

He’d met Geralt back when both of them were freshmen biology majors. Nobody had spoken to Geralt on the first day, and he seemed quite content by that. Standing in a corner, entertained by his phone, lonely.

So, on that very first day, Jaskier had walked up to this giant of a man with long white hair and yellow eyes, wearing only leather, and said,

“Don’t you run hot, wearing all that?”

And Geralt’s answer was to look stunned at the small little thing, fresh out of high school most likely, wide blue eyes, long brown hair and bright flowing clothes, smiling up at him and said,

“Don’t you run cold, prancing around practically nude?”

Then they were barely ever apart, Jaskier was glad to have someone stand his incessant chattering and his singing. Someone that brought him back to earth with gentle touches and a rough voice speaking softly in his ear, someone to pay attention to.

And Geralt was happy to have someone to listen and fill in the quiet of his own very tortured, very dark mind. Someone that made him happy, that made him laugh, someone to spend time and lay in the grass with… At least so Jaskier hoped.

So, Jaskier, the slut with a heart of gold, decided to study for the biochemistry midterm with Geralt.

A month and a week before the damn thing.

Any excuse to spend time with him.

Jaskier balanced his pencil on his upper lip and another one on the bridge of his nose, trying to look on the bright side of a miserable, dreadful situation besides from the obvious company of his beloved.

“Stop that”

Jaskier turned his attention to the man sitting next to him. He had finally¬ lifter his head from the round table that held both of their notebooks. The giant books belonged only to Geralt.

“No” he closed his eyes and pursed his lips even more.

Geralt took the pencil off his lip, the one on his nose falling to the floor. Jaskier played up his offended act caused by the sheer audacity of the man.

”I cannot believe-” and dropped it just as quickly when he saw the unamused look on Geralt’s face.

Time to use another tactic.

“Geralt, I’m so bored. This is terrible. Why do we have to learn biochemistry? Who even cares what a glycine is?” he whined, laying his head on Geralt’s shoulder.

“We have molecular biology next semester, we need to know this.” He said simply, not bothering to shove Jaskier away. Gods bless men not afraid of physical contact.

He complained louder, drawing nasty looks from the people around him in the library. 

Jaskier sighed, knowing a lost cause where he saw it. That wouldn’t stop him from complaining later, though.

Speaking of later, what time was it? He patted himself, and didn’t find his phone. He must’ve left it at home, distracted at the prospect of an evening with Geralt.

He reached out towards Geralt’s side of the table, taking his phone in his left hand.

Geralt grabbed his wrist, preventing him from taking a look at the screen.

He frowned at the reaction and rotated his wrist so he could see it.

He clicked the button on the side of the phone to turn it on.

And there it was, 14:25.

And himself. Laughing at someone beyond the camera, with his guitar on his lap, wearing a thin white shirt and his shoulder length hair, looking light in the sun. The picture was close enough that the people sitting around him weren’t visible. It was only him, looking joyful.

It was the day of last year’s freshmen’s welcome party, if he wasn’t mistaken. He’d forced Geralt to help him out on the committee welcoming.

It was, strictly speaking, a sort of hazing. One where they played games so the freshmen could get to know each other in a relaxed environment. Geralt had carried the heavier stuff, while Jaskier found himself playing his guitar, since someone had forgotten to bring a sound system.

The photo was, thankfully, from before he had gotten hit by water bombs, that had left him howling with laughter and with his shirt soaked through. He remembered because then he went to hug Geralt with his cold body, delighted with the shiver that left his body in response to the cold.

“Geralt, am I your lockscreen?”

Geralt let go of Jaskier’s wrist and took the phone from his hand rather brusquely.

“You weren’t supposed to see that” he muttered, putting his phone face down between them.

“You’re red” he teased, enjoying the pink on Geralt’s cheeks. He was so pale, but it was so hard to make him blush.

“I’m not”

“I’m not physically capable of lying” he lied

Geralt scoffed, hunching his back, readying himself for a good brooding session. Biochemistry midterm forgotten. Jaskier looked at him, amused by his sulking.

“I think it’s sweet” he leaned his head on his hand, elbow resting on the table.

“Do you now?”

“And a little bit creepy, not gonna lie” he teased

Geralt covered his red face with his hands. And Jaskier was a mean man, enjoying his beloved’s embarrassment, but he wasn’t a cruel one to play with him.

Jaskier took his chance and kissed him on his cheek.

Geralt turned to look at him wide eyed, his hands falling from his face, gripping the edge of his notebook.

“Julian, if you’re playing with me I’ll-”

“Geralt.” He interrupted “My best friend, the only motherfucker in this city that can handle me, and the owner of a fine ass. I’ve been flirting with you since freshman year” he confessed, while chuckling.

“No, you haven’t” he looked at him straight in the eyes, daring him.

“I serenated you on the beach”

“…” he looked away.

“I wrote you a song”

“…” he pursed his lips.

“A love song, Geralt”

“…” 

“Geralt, all of my songs are about you”

Geralt made a wounded sound in the back of his throat that caused an incredible amount of tenderness to flourish in Jaskier’s chest.

He adored this stupid, wonderful man.

Jaskier laughed and wrapped his arms around a flustered Geralt, who eventually hugged him back, hiding his burning face in the crook of Jaskier’s neck.

They were about to be kicked out from the library.

"You do know we have to study for this" he spoke into the soft skin of his neck.

"Let me enjoy the moment, Geralt." he sighed, with his eyes closed.

Everything would be fine. They would be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading!!


End file.
